


超短pwp

by ermu



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 11:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15630009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermu/pseuds/ermu





	超短pwp

身上最后一件遮蔽物被褪下的时候，他已经连说话的力气都没了，喘息间尽是奶猫叫似的呻吟，哼哼唧唧的直叫人下身升旗敬礼。  
你把那条因为浸透了淫水而从深紫变为墨色的蕾丝内裤勾在食指上捻了捻，闻到一股骚甜味儿后便把小小的一块布料扔在一边，并了两指直接压进了那个冒着水光含着一根细线不断翕张的蜜色小口。  
“吃这么深？怪不得今儿个这么快就受不住了。”  
你早些时候放进去的小物什还在里边孜孜不倦地工作着，振动频率高得让你指尖发麻。你没有把跳蛋再往里推，这个位置其实已经有点越过G点了，不过是因为他身体被调教得太敏感，一点儿擦边的刺激都能让他水流不停。  
他还在呻吟，挠人心痒的那种。你索性用两根手指夹住了那根连着跳蛋的线，扯着送着在穴洞里抽插起来，果不其然听到一声哑了嗓子带着哭腔的叫喊。他一下子绷紧了全身肌肉，撑着床的小臂带动着上臂抖得不成样子，不一会儿就彻底无力地软下去，只留了屁股高高撅起，随着你的动作轻轻晃着。  
“嗯啊……太，太过了……啊……我不行了……呜……”  
要讲出完整的一句话对现在的他来说太难了。他侧着头，几乎半张脸都埋在了床褥里，合不上嘴的呻吟让他的唾液顺着嘴角流出了一滩，在浅灰色的床单上格外显眼。  
体液充沛的结果是你抽送的频率越发地快了起来，咕唧的水声甚至能盖过他的叫声。透明的粘液因此起了些白沫，堆积在穴口进不去，便一点一点沿着会阴缓慢地往下流。也有一部分淫液在下坠，比起沫的流得快些，也淅淅沥沥地在床上洒了不少。  
你另一只空着的手并没有去抚慰他勃起的下体，尽管那里看起来胀得可怜。你整个手掌都罩上了他一侧的胸肉，没有刻意绷起的胸肌又软又弹，揉起来颇让人有满足感。  
“唔……你别，别跟摸…啊……女人一样……”  
你察觉到他快要高潮了，直接把跳蛋按在了敏感点上，另一只手捏住小小硬硬的乳头就开始搓揉拉扯起来。  
这样的刺激太凶猛，他高了好几个调的呻吟都断断续续的像是要喘不过气一样。他这下是浑身都在抖了，叫声里带了显而易见的抽噎，眼角一片通红一副可怜惨了的模样。  
你在他终于攀上高峰的时候亲吻舔舐掉他眼角的泪水，拿出沾满淫液的跳蛋就换上自己的那根捅了进去。  
这一下让他几近失声。  
“_______________”  
你说。


End file.
